


tonight, everything changes

by bleachedvamp



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, Death, Exes, Gen, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, They all die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachedvamp/pseuds/bleachedvamp
Summary: luke, reggie, and alex the night they died
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Implied) (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	tonight, everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is really bad but someone on twitter was talking about their deaths so i decided to write about it! sorry it's so poorly written, i'm not good at writing fics.

“eat up boys. because after tonight, everything changes.” luke said, raising his hot dog like a glass, waiting for alex and reggie to do the same.   
they were about to play the performance of a lifetime. the orpehum. their dream gig. this night was going to change their lives. they were going to be famous.  
they all took a bite and alex knew something was off. the hot dogs didn’t taste the same. he couldn’t tell if it was bad. “that’s a new flavor.” he said casually, looking at his bandmates.  
“chill, man. street dogs haven’t killed us yet.” reggie smiled and took another bite.  
luke hesitated. he knew something tasted off about them, all three of them did. but still, he took another bite.  
a few minutes after they finished their food, reggie started coughing. a lot.  
“hey dude are you okay?” luke asked, placing a hand on his friend’s back.  
“yeah man” reggie answered in between coughs. he stood up and was leaning over with his arm across his face, coughing into his elbow.  
alex stood up and yelled out. “can someone get us some water?” he walked over to reggie and rubbed his back, then looked over at luke. “he’s not choking. he wouldn’t be able to cough if he was.”   
luke nodded and stood up to get a cup a water that a stranger was handing him.   
“you okay reg?” alex didn’t know what was wrong.  
reggie didn’t reply, he just kept coughing.  
alex looked at reggie’s arm. “shit dude, is that blood?” he yelled.  
“what?” luke rushed over to them and saw exactly what alex was seeing, blood, too much blood, on reggie’s forearm. “oh shit. someone call an ambulance!” he yelled at everyone who was in the room.  
“its gonna be alright reg. try and drink some water.” alex took the cup from luke and handed it to reggie.  
reggie took about two sips. “i- i can’t breathe.” he pointed to his throat and started coughing blood again, coughing out any water that he didn’t swallow.  
“fuck.” luke looked up at alex, hoping he knew what to do.  
alex was about to cry. he hated seeing people he loved in pain. when bobby’s dad died, alex hurt seeing how broken up he was over it. and he felt even worse when he had to see him turn to drugs and sex so he wouldn’t have to think about it. alex hated seeing the pain in luke’s tearless eyes after he ran away in the heat of a fight with his mom. and now he had to see reggie, his best friend, coughing up blood and unable to breathe.   
“ambulance will be here in 10 minutes.” a woman said.  
“you’re gonna be alright reg. just hold on for 10 minutes.” luke said.  
reggie fell forward in to both of his friends’ arms.  
alex moved him to the couch and sat him down. “reggie, just practice that breathing thing i taught you.” a while ago, reggie accidentally shattered a window in his house, and he was more than scared of what his dad would do to him. all of the guys knew that reggie’s dad hit him, and it was worse whenever reggie fucked up on a test or misplaced their dog’s leash, so he was terrified of what was going to happen when he shattered a window after tripping and knocking a lamp into it. alex’s parents put him in anxiety management classes because god forbid their perfect family has a gay son with anxiety tainting their image. as a result, alex learned how to lie really well, but also how to manage his breathing. so, he taught reggie so he could calm down . it helped, and reggie never went back home.  
reggie tried his best, and eventually stopped coughing. he looked over at the drummer. “i’m really scared, alex.” he was crying and his eyes were bloodshot. “am i gonna die?”  
“no, you’re going to be fine. less than 10 minutes. you can hold on.” the blonde gave him comforting eyes.  
reggie leaned in and hugged him as tightly as he could. “i love you, man.” he whispered.  
“i love you too.” alex responded.  
reggie moved so he could hug luke. “i love you so much.”  
“i love you too. you can do this.” luke’s voice was barely audible.  
it was almost like he jinxed it, because right after luke said that, he felt reggie’s grip loosen, and his arm fell to the floor.  
“reggie?” luke pulled away and reggie fell down. “reg? hey man don’t play like that.” luke tried to wake reggie up, but the boy wasn’t answering or moving.  
“shit shit shit shit shit” alex was whisper-yelling.  
“he’s gonna be fine, right?” luke looked up at alex, tears in his eyes, trying to find any hope that might have been left for the bassist.  
alex just looked in his eyes, trying to hide the defeat behind his years as his two fingers pulled away from reggie’s neck.  
“right?” luke asked more firmly this time, he knew what happened.  
alex swallowed and tried to keep from bursting into tears. “h-he has no pulse.” alex clenched his fist and dug his nails into his skin, trying to direct his mind from the pain of what just happened.  
“no man, you’re just doing it wrong.” luke went to check reggie’s pulse when alex grabbed his hand.  
“he’s dead, luke. he’s dead.” alex’s voice was monotone, despite the tears running down his face.  
“fuck! he can’t be!” luke yelled, bouncing his leg anxiously and his voice breaking.  
alex started to sob. he and luke just watched their best friend die. and he died in luke’s arms.   
“what now? what are we supposed to-” luke was talking loudly, not loud enough to yell, when he stopped abruptly. his face went white and his legs started shaking.  
“you alright man?” alex went to grab his shoulders before he fainted.  
“yeah i’m fine can you just give me some water?” luke pointed to the table with one of the water cups someone had given them.  
“of course.” alex reached over to grab it then handed it to luke.  
luke chugged the water, and waited a moment after swallowing and then-  
fuck.  
he threw up.  
fuck again.  
he threw up blood.  
a lot of blood.  
“no luke, not you too. please stay strong and just breathe deep.” alex held luke up.  
he stared at the puddle and had blood dripping down his face. “alex.” he looked up and into his eyes.  
“what?” the blonde was about to pass out he was so terrified.  
“i don’t wanna die.” luke started to cry again.  
“don’t say that. you’re not going to die. just try to relax. the ambulance should be here any second.” who was he kidding? they place they were in was kind of secluded. even if the ambulance was on its way, it would take a while for them to find them. it had already been 25 minutes.  
“i never got to apologize to my mom. or dad. wait. where’s bobby?” luke was rambling but his breaths were short.  
he was right. bobby was about a 10 minute walk away and even then he probably wasn’t at the orpheum.  
“i’m not gonna be able to play the orpheum. alex i’m not gonna be able to play the orpheum.” luke grabbed the blonde’s hand.  
alex gripped it even harder, his tears falling onto their arms. he leaned in and gave luke the tightest hug ever. he knew luke was going to die, and he knew he was going to die after him.   
“i love you so much blondie.” luke said through hitched breathing and a choked voice.  
“i love you too bear.” alex smiled.  
“you haven’t called me that in forever.” luke smiled, glad something could cheer him up while he was dying.  
when luke and alex were dating, they gave each other nicknames. luke called alex blondie and drummer, and alex would call luke honeybear. but it was the 90’s, so anytime they were out with people he would call him bear, so they didn’t get beaten up or spit on.  
after a minute, luke started to sound like he was choking. his throat was closing up, just like reggie. they both snapped out of their short lived happiness and alex started to panic again.  
as alex was about to try and help him, luke stopped him. “it’s to late.” he managed to get out.  
alex exhaled, and leaned in to hug him one more time, holding on to his head and running his fingers through his hair. “i love you.” he whispered. he couldn’t see or hear it, but luke smiled and mouthed the same words from his breathless body, and he fell backwards.  
alex didn’t want to, but he let go of luke, laying him down on the couch with reggie.  
they were dead.   
dead.  
gone forever.  
and they were never coming back.  
they never got to go on their world tour and become famous.  
they never got to say goodbye to their families.  
he didn’t know how much time went by, but eventually, the ambulance got there, and alex explained what happened through tears.  
the paramedics explained that he was going to suffer the same fate, so they would have to put him on a stretcher and keep him in the back of the truck.  
he watched through misty eyes as his friends got put into body bags and onto a different truck, and then he layed down on the stretcher, accepting what was going to happen.  
maybe they tried to save him, he didn’t really know what was happening. but it wasn’t long before he got a sharp pain in his stomach and his heart started racing. he couldn’t think about anything but what he regretted while they were giving him oxygen and trying to lower his heart rate. he never got to play around the world. he never got to impress his parents. he never lived to see if there was another Live Aid concert. he never got to have a serious boyfriend besides luke. he never got to get married. or have kids. but mostly, he never got to play the orpheum. the gig of a lifetime. the gig that would set off their whole careers. alex, luke, reggie, and bobby never became household names.   
bobby. thats right.  
he was lucky.  
maybe he would play the orpheum on his own, get super famous, and honor the legacy that was sunset curve. or maybe he wouldn’t. maybe he would just not play it, then everything they worked so hard for would go to waste. alex wouldn’t get to find out.  
as he was on his last shortened breath, all he could think about was the band, and what luke said;  
“tonight, everything changes.”  
and so it did.


End file.
